Más que atracción física
by MissBecker
Summary: Desde que el famoso competidor americano conoció a la abogada de Radiador Springs, su relación comenzó bastante mal. No solo su físico había captado la atención de aquel pelirojo, había algo más que hacía que su corazón latiera tan veloz. ¿Qué era quello que sentía? Historia SalQueen.


_Esta historia es humanizada, concentrada en el universo de Cars._ _Ninguno de los personajes me corresponden, sus respectivos dueños son Disney y Pixar._ _Espero que sea de su agrado ;)_

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde que el famoso y muy confiado corredor de NASCAR llegase al pueblo fantasma ubicado en la ruta 66.

Tras haber recibido una sentencia que le obligaría a realizar servicio comunitario, permanecería convicto a ese tan tranquilo (pero habitado por residentes bastantes peculiares) pueblo.

Era tan grande su frustración de no poder llegar a california, y por ende no cumplir con su tan añorado sueño. Pero era más grande el enojo de saber que en un principio habían ordenado su libramiento, y que por un discurso cometido por la chica que había llamado su atención estaría condenado por cinco días completos.

Horrible.

Él tendría que odiar a la chica, era obvio, pues ella era la culpable de que en este momento no estuviera conviviendo con Tex.

Lo arruino todo.

Pero muy en el fondo no lo hacia. Tal vez eran sus ojos verdes, o su despampanante figura, o también su voz tan dulce que hacia que no la odiara por completo.

Sea lo que fuera, esa chica había captado su atención.

Mierda.

"No te enamores, McQueen" se repetía así mismo.

"Ella es la culpable de que no estés con Dinoco"

Pero cielos, esque ella era hermosa.

En todos los sentidos.

Cada vez que la veía sentía como su corazón quería saltar de su pecho, intentaba coquetearle cada vez que tenia la oportunidad. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ella lo rechazaba.

"Vaya idiota"

Pensaba ella cada vez que lo intentaba.

Sally no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en una persona como él. Tan egoísta, tan arrogante, con un ego hasta los cielos.

No era su tipo de chico, en lo absoluto.

Aunque McQueen tuviera cada una de las características dichas anteriormente, no podía negar que poseía un cuerpo deseable.

Admitamolos, el muchacho era lindo.

Sus ojos azules era lo que más definía su encanto físico. Al igual que su cabellera pelirroja.

Y aunque fuera hombre, poseía una cintura envidiable.

Dios, era tan atractivo.

Pero el físico no lo es todo.

Es precioso, pero es un completo idiota.

Ambas personas sentían atracción física mutuamente, pero no toleraban su personalidad.

"Otro día atrapado en este encantador lugar" pronunció el americano al momento de jalar a la maquina Bessie.

Un Sheriff se encontraba pendiente de cada movimiento del criminal, supervisando que realizara correctamente su sentencia.

Todos en el pueblo se concentraban en lo suyo, cada quién en su respectivo negocio.

Pero la dueña del "Cono comodín" decidió ir a visitar a algunos de sus amigos, comenzando con Flo, quien siempre la recibía con una fugaz sonrisa.

A sally le encantaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia, eran todo para ella.

Así que siempre estaría a su disposición si necesitaban ayuda, así como ellos se la ofrecieron a ella hace tiempo atrás.

Después de visitar a Flo, decidió dirigirse con su buen amigo Rojo. Quien como cada día, regaba sus flores.

Así era, un día común y corriente en Radiador Springs.

Todos se comportaban igual de amables, con la diferencia de que cierto criminal maldecía cada momento en el que bessie ensuciaba su ropa.

Pero más palabras obscenas pronunció cuando a esta maquina de pavimento le pareció buena idea ensuciar por completo el cabello pelirrojo del muchacho.

Ahora McQueen limpiaba todo su rostro con una manguera que encontró en el lugar donde Rojo regularmente regaba las plantas.

Sucio, mojado, sudoroso.

Le encantaba estar ahí.

Mientras Sheriff continuaba vigilandolo, Rayo secaba su rostro, divisando a la chica de cabellera azul cielo charlando con el grande Rojo.

"No tienes porque agradecer, Rojo" decía.

"Estas son especialmente para ti"

De una bolsa, sacó unas flores en puñado. Entregandoselas amablemente, este tímidamente las aceptó, después la abogada le ofreció una bolsa que contenía unas pequeñas macetas color negro.

A Rayo se le formó una sonrisa al ver este acto, le parecía un gesto muy lindo.

En los días en los que había permanecido cautivo, Rayo pudo ver más actos como estos. Poco a poco se robó su corazón.

Sally era una buena amiga.

Solo que la chica no correspondía sus sentimientos.

No si seguía así de arrogante.

McQueen volvió a su trabajo, cuando tomó a bessie sally pasó justo enfrente de él, sonriendole.

Espera, ¿Porqué le sonrío?

Será porque estaba de buenas, o porque le agradaba verlo. Si, aunque no lo admitía dentro de ella sentía felicidad verlo. ¿Existía alguna razón?

Tal vez.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Rayo, haciéndose presente un ligero rubor en sus pómulos.

La verdad era que Sally se sentía algo... Orgullosa.

No negaría que se sentía bien saber que Rayo estaba enamorado de ella. Un corredor tan apuesto, coqueteaba constantemente con ella. Eso le hacía sentir muy bien. Pues estaba consciente de que ese chico era deseable, cualquier mujer estaría con él si tuviera la oportunidad.

Un chico como McQueen fijándose en ella. Le hacía sonrojar.

Pero ambos no sabían lo que sucedería en los días siguientes, que ambos acabarían juntos.

Amándose.

Perdiéndose completamente en sus miradas, totalmente enamorados.

Y que aquel muchacho tan arrogante, se convertiría en el humilde chico que todos conocemos.


End file.
